Die Erinnerungen von Mary
by Final Hikari
Summary: By the command of Wilhelm and the Red Testament, T-elos is deployed into the city on Fifth Jerusalem to watch chaos. While following the man once named Yeshua, she cannot help but recall memories from the life she never lived.


Final Hikari: Xenosaga oneshot! -cheers- Ah, it feels great to be writing for my favorite fandom again. I suppose Star Ocean: The Last Hope inspired me. XD Although, even TLH's biggest plot twist regarding the antagonist wasn't nearly as complicated as Xenosaga. XD

KOS-MOS: Did you expect otherwise?

Final Hikari: Guess I shouldn't have. Anyway, hats off to **Cameco** who translated the title for me! :D "Die Erinnerungen von Mary" is German for "The Memories of Mary."

Shion: Exactly what happened to your novel?

Final Hikari: XD I'll finish it, don't worry. I really need to rewrite the beginning. T.T It's so very old and so far below my current quality standards… Anyway! Kosy, do the disclaimer. And my wonderful readers, beware of Episode III spoilers. XD

KOS-MOS: The Final Hikari doesn't own anything from the Xenosaga Trilogy.

Final Hikari: Oh! One more note; I betaed this myself, and I really fail with doing my own work, so if anyone notices any typos I made, please point them out. -sweat drop-

Die Erinnerungen von Mary

The crowded streets of the infamous metropolis, Fifth Jerusalem, were full of life. People from all different walks of life passed through them, each with a personal agenda of their own. Even as the sun descended, the families, children, friends, couples, arguing spouses, and even Realians walked through the city.

Fifth Jerusalem had a very sensible, streamlined designed. Massive highways and bridges stretched around, connecting the various sectors of the city. Within most of the sectors, car were not permitted unless being used to deliver things; they were meant for pedestrians, since at least half the city's population lacked the need of vehicles constantly.

Whether they be students, workers, or anything in between, they could just as easily take a tram to the sector that contained the destination. Not that it decreasing the amount of traffic; levitating vehicles sped down the designated roads at all times.

Each person had a reason or justification, and a history. However, some had far more complex pasts than others. Beings corrupted by the science of man, whether their bodies were artificial or merely altered unnecessarily, had more extensive pasts than the average humans. Nevertheless, it was unlikely any of them had histories that stretched from the eras before Transcend Christ, all the way back to Lost Jerusalem; First Jerusalem.

Far below, walking amongst all the normal citizens of the city, a man with silver hair and semi-translucent green blue eyes carried an unconscious young woman in his arms. Her head lolled listlessly against his shoulder and her bangs shielded her closed eyes from sight. Despite his size, he carried her weight easily. The expression of chaos - _Yeshua­ _- was slightly grim. He was fully aware of what had caused her to pass out.

As the Maiden of Mary, and best friend to his former lover, he knew it was inevitable from the first time the android opened her eyes that KOS-MOS would shorten Shion's lifespan. Nevertheless, the Maiden knew nothing of her true identity, previous incarnation, or the plans Wilhelm had for her. Nevertheless, she was able to rest in her oblivious state.

In the earliest days of Lost Jerusalem, when massive metropolises like Fifth Jerusalem were unfathomable to most, when Mary and Yeshua had lived close to each other, peacefully, advancing their purposes and shaping their destinies together. That was, of course, until the Guardian of The Lower Dimension, a foreign king at the time, intervened. So many thousands of years later, the very same Guardian manipulated far more and went under names such as "Wilhelm" and "Heinlein."

T-elos watched them from high above, walking in pace with him within one of the many skyscrapers' corridors. The building was a public museum and stretched for many blocks, making it easy for her to keep up with them, despite being able to outright follow them. She'd already been warned Yeshua wasn't one to be tricked and that he had learned from his past mistakes.

Unfortunately, even if the situation did somehow require it, she was not ready for serious combat. In order to avoid drawing too much attention, she wore a thin white robe over her uniform. The armaments on her shoulders and wrists had also been temporarily removed, as had been done with her Hilbert Effect generator. Not that it really mattered; on the off chance there was an attack, she could defeat any adversary that presented itself in the city could easily, even unarmed.

Her elegant demeanor, bright blue eyes, and flowing silver hair still drew an occasional glance in her direction. Without the headgear holding it in place, her long hair moved freely. Though the color was unusual, between the wide spectrum of dye colors and infinite list of possible appearances for Realians, nothing about indicated she was neither a human or a Realian.

Her gaze never wavered from Yeshua. Her body was that of Mary; some of her remains had even been used to compose her frame. The subsequent effect, though Mary's will had shown signs of awakening within KOS-MOS, she still shared many of Mary Magdalene's memories.

Her simulated personality OS was far more advanced than the pre-determined set of emotions hard-coded into KOS-MOS' emotion module. The fact the module was seemingly nonfunctioning was merely a sign it was connected with the persona of a different consciousness that had not been able to awaken when the red-eyed android had.

T-elos had a defined personality; she was no mechanical doll. She possessed a fierce determination, much like Mary once had, but the lack of gentleness in her behavior often made it turn into merciless ruthlessness. Her appearance made the reality KOS-MOS faced more intense; the fact he stood by _her_, an emotionless replica, was reasonless. He didn't _belong_ on that side.

Mary had overseen the construction of Zarathustra; it was senseless for Yeshua to remain against Wilhelm, whose goal was to have Zarathustra, at long last, speak. T-elos would become the true Mary Magdalene; only she could do the impossible. Mary could not be reincarnated…but her consciousness could be summon back into the world, in a body that was immortal, no less.

The contrast in the subtle differences between her persona and that of Mary made it obvious they were not one in the same. She was her own individual - but she wanted nothing more to be anything but. She was going to be the success. She _had_ to be the success.

KOS-MOS could never become the true Mary Magdalene. It was an ability only T-elos had…thus…if he wanted to be with her once again, he should have taken _their_ side. She closed her eyes momentarily to dismiss her growing frustration. She detested the way Mary's memories and the emotions that had justified her actions in those memories interfered with her OS.

It was frustrating, illogical, and foolish. Did he really believe _KOS-MOS_ could become Mary? Because she obviously was nothing more than a soulless husk, completely empty inside? _If I remain standing at the side of Wilhelm until the Day of Awakening…and become the real Mary…he would have to join us, would he not? That would complete Wilhelm's goal and…it would mean he chose __**me.**_

She would not be the true Mary Magdalene until absorbed KOS-MOS, the imperfect vessel in which Mary's will had become connected to, and only then could she abandon the incomplete being was reduced to functioning as. She would not be free of the memories she was plagued with; instead, the incomplete chain of them would become complete, as would her persona.

The setting sun was beginning to disappear. It would sink beneath the endless artificial structures that hid the horizon before it was truly gone. The sky would remain painted by the warm colors before fading into the darkness of night. The stars, the pillars of a seemingly infinite amount of other solar systems, would then appear in the sky.

She would be able to let go of the inescapable bloodlust she was programmed to possess. The being she currently was would cease to exist, just as she longed. She stopped and placed her hand on the glass wall, watching as chaos ascended a tall staircase before disappearing out of sight. Would all of their encounters end that way? It seemed likely that was her fate with him. _Perhaps then…and only then…could I - no. Then __**Mary**__ could be with Yeshua once again._

_That is their and our last hope._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Final Hikari: It was short, but this idea just popped into my head out of the blue, and I simply had to write it. XD Besides, T-elos doesn't get much love. To be perfectly honest with you, I didn't like her (because she beat KOS-MOS so bad DX) but she's a very interesting character and there's a lot of fan fiction opportunity around her character. Remember in Episode I right after KOS-MOS awakes and Wilhelm says, "and wait for the other one to awaken." Shortly after T-elos' blueprints are found on the U-TIC battleship, so her develop could have started shortly after Kevin became a Testament, if my reference data is correct.

T-elos: -dry stare- So if you junk that awful little computer up with 10 GBs of FMVs from Xenosaga, using 1/10th of its overall memory, why are you still collecting reference data?

Final Hikari: XD Because I must have every moment of Xenosaga on my computer for all eternity.

T-elos: …You didn't answer the question.

Final Hikari: Oh. Right. Because referencing the Wikia is often faster than going through all the scenes when you're senile like me. XD Anyway! As I was saying. I'm a diehard chaos / KOS-MOS supporter, but the idea of an unrequited chaos / T-elos is quite interesting. It's certainly within the realm of possibility. And I have experience with relationships that never were…-mutter-

T-elos: …You sounded like Wilhelm for a moment there.

Final Hikari: :D Or perhaps the Apostle of Creation? I quote him a lot. XD

T-elos: -stare- Who?

Final Hikari: -sweat drop- Never mind.


End file.
